Shut Up and Dance
by Latenightmom
Summary: Takes place early season 5 after Will asks Alicia to take the managing partnership slot. But things get crazy a week later when she is supposed to give him an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The title for this comes from the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. This was supposed to be a short one shot, but it turned into a few chapters. You all know I'm incapable of writing anything short. It takes place somewhere during episode 5/03 "A Precious Commodity" I don't own The Good Wife, and I don't own the image. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Chapter 1**

"I want you to consider replacing Diane as managing partner" It had been a week since Will had asked Alicia to consider this. He had given her a week to decide, and that week was up. Will and Diane knew Carey was leaving. He'd given his two week notice along with the other fourth years just yesterday. It had been a cordial exchange, but Carey and others were to be cleared out by the end of the following day. Will and Diane didn't know Alicia was considering jumping ship with them. She'd been so sure before Will had asked her to take Diane's place.

Alicia had feelings for Will, deep feelings, that was the whole reason she even considered leaving in the first place. But staying with Will as managing partner was appealing. It was also much easier than trying to start a new firm from the ground up. And her name would still be on the letterhead. Carey had given her some very good arguments as to why she should leave with him, and things between she and Peter were going well. Why screw all of that up? Would staying at LG screw things up with Peter, or could she and Will remain just as business partners? She had to decide, and she had less than twenty four hours to make up her mind. These were just a few of the things she pondered laying awake in bed at two in the morning. She'd been able to sleep for a few hours, but had awoken, and now couldn't get back to sleep. Around three she turned the lamp on in her room and went over her notes for her trial in a few hours as a distraction. Awhile later she sent Will a text message, and then was finally able to get back to sleep.

While she slept she dreamt of Will. She dreamt of him kissing her, making love to her, and snuggling into his embrace once they were done. But her pleasant dreams were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. She opened her eyes in a flushed sweat and realized she'd been dreaming. She couldn't get Will out of her mind. One more reason added to the list of things she pondered in the middle of the night for her to jump ship if she was really going to make things work with Peter. She turned over to turn the alarm clock off, it read thirty minutes later than she'd set it for. She must have hit snooze without realizing it. She was exhausted and now she was running late. She wouldn't have time to stop by the office on her way to court. She rushed to get ready, kissing Zach and Grace on her way out. She had to mentally prepare for her case so she turned her phone to silent so she wouldn't be disturbed on her way in. Just in time to miss one of many phone calls, and text messages she would miss on the drive in.

As soon as she got close to the court house she noticed the crowd of reporters. She had grown tired of the constant attention since Peter had been elected a month earlier. Exhaling deeply she silently hoped they weren't there for her, but there for the murder trial that was taking place in the courtroom down from where she would be arguing this morning. She had enough on her mind today already the last thing she needed was to be hounded by the press about trivial things like what she would be wearing to the Cook County Bar Association fundraising Gala that was set for that night. Now that she was a partner, and the wife of the Governor she was expected to attend these events.

She parked her car and grabbed her bag and files and headed as discreetly as she could towards the entrance. But then one of the reporters saw her and that was the end of the quiet yet rushed morning she'd had up until then. She sighed loudly as she tried to continue to walk towards the entrance. The reporters and camera men all followed her.

"Mrs. Florrick could we get a statement about the story that came out this morning that your husband has cheated on you again?" Alicia stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. "Excuse me?" she said irritably. "Can you comment on the allegations that your husband has been unfaithful to you again?" Alicia stood motionless pulling her thoughts together as the cameras flashed in front of her. "My husband has not cheated on me again. In fact we have made plans to renew our vows. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be in court." She turned to continue into the building, but there was one reporter hot on her heels.

"Mrs. Florrick then how do you explain the photos that were released this morning?" Alicia stopped and turned to him very agitated.

"What photos? Look I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I have an important case I need to get too." As she turned the reporter held up a tablet in front of her. "These photos Mrs. Florrick. Do you have a comment?" As she stared at the photos in front of her all she could here were flashes of the cameras around her. She could feel the hurt, the betrayal, the disgust rising in her, her heart started to race. She had to get out of there. She pushed past the reporter and into the courthouse. She didn't have time to figure this out, she didn't have the time or energy to figure anything out today, but she had too.

She needed to talk to Will about Diane before she could make her final decision on managing partner. How he handled that would ultimately push her one way or the other on her decision. Will had handled the whole situation with Diane poorly, and she didn't want to be the one in Diane's shoes in a few years. Besides that she knew Diane had started to put the pieces together and if she wasn't careful Diane would confirm she was thinking of joining Carey, and that could turn her relationship with Will into world war III if she wasn't the one who told him she was leaving. If she was leaving, she still hadn't decided. Talking to Will would have to wait. She sat down at the defense table and she pulled out her phone to send Will a text to let him know she wouldn't be there before his meeting with Diane, and to hold off, but as she went to type there was a buzz for an incoming call. Colin Sweeney. Just great that was the last thing she needed today. She forced the call to voicemail noticing she had a missed call from Will, and a dozen missed calls from Eli and Peter. Her heart sank, she wanted to give Peter the benefit of the doubt but deep down she knew it was probably all true. She would call him on her first break. Her client was coming in, and she had to focus on work It had already been a long day and it was only nine in the morning.

Will sat in his office looking again at Alicia's text from earlier, then noticing the time. He hadn't heard, nor seen any sign of her Will tried to call. He had to admit he was hoping she would say yes to taking over for Diane. It had been their plan back at Georgetown to someday run a firm together. He hoped today would be the day to make that dream materialize. He knew it wouldn't be easy with their past, and after kissing four weeks earlier and never talking about it things had become somewhat awkward between the two. He just assumed that all of this was what she wanted to discuss with him before he met with Diane and the committee to discuss Diane's exit package. He had forgotten Alicia was set to be in court for the morning. Her text had read,

_Will we need to talk before the meeting with Diane. I'll be in before the meeting to discuss. _

It wasn't like her to just not show up. Then he noticed the time on the message four thirty am. It caught him a bit off guard. He looked from his office into Diane's. The committee was gathering. He had to decide whether to post pone, or continue with the meeting without Alicia's input. He started over to Diane's office and Kalinda happened to pass by Will stopped her. "Hey have you seen Alicia she's supposed to be in this meeting." Kalinda doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Uh Will I'm pretty sure she's in court this morning." She says realizing he obviously hasn't seen the morning news. "Oh that's right she's on that Price case today. Ok, thanks Kalinda." he turns to go into Diane's office, "Will" she calls following after him. Once inside Diane's office David Lee speaks up. "Finally, let's get this over with I have actual work to do. Where is Alicia?"

"She's in court on a case." Will says glancing one more time at his phone in hopes of at least a text from her. "I think we should postpone until Alicia can be here." Will says "Why did the meeting get scheduled if Alicia knew she was going to be in court?" David says agitated. "It came up last minute, the Judge wanted to start today instead of Monday." Kalinda says. "Well Alicia could have at least called and told us she wasn't going to be here." David says.

"Well I think Alicia had more pressing things on her mind this morning than this meeting." Kalinda defends. Everyone stares at her, its clear no one had heard yet. "Haven't any of you seen the news this morning?" she says.

"No why kalinda?" Diane asks. "Alicia was ambushed at the courthouse this morning by reporters after the story about Peter came out." Will looks up from his phone. "What story Kalinda?"

"That Peter cheated on her again. There are photos all over the news and internet." Will feels sick, and so does Diane for different reasons. Will immediately turns back to his phone and sends Alicia a text.

_Are you ok?_

Diane sits back in her chair thinking this might just well ruin her Judgeship.

"Ok we aren't doing this without Alicia. Meeting is postponed." Will says turning to leave Diane's office and heading back to his own. Once he's in his office he brings up the local news station on his computer. Then he sees the story, the photos, and then Alicia being ambushed. It was clear to him that this was news to her. He wanted to punch Peter for doing this to her again. Especially since he knew about the new commitment Peter had made to her less than two months earlier. He was really concerned about her, he couldn't imagine her having to try and argue in court just minutes after being hit with news like that. He wondered himself if it was true, but there were photos, it had to be. Now he really wanted to know how she was, but he knew her. He knew her too well. She wouldn't want to talk about it. She'd put on her brave strong face and deal with it in silence. Still he had to try, if there was one thing he'd tried to do since she walked back into his life five years earlier it was to protect her, and try to make the mess that her life sometimes was a little easier for her. Maybe this time it would be different. Maybe she would open up to him.

What Will didn't know is that this news had lit a fire under Alicia and she was doing quite well in court. Work had always been her biggest ally when she needed a distraction from the rest of her life. It had become quite clear after the first fifteen minutes of the trial that no one should try to mess with Alicia today. She was out for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow thanks for all the response! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 2**

The judge took a fifteen minute break at ten thirty. Alicia decided to take the opportunity to make a few phone calls. As she left the courtroom her phone rang it was Grace.

"Grace"

"Mom" Grace was crying. "Is this true about dad?" Alicia's heart began to ache. She slipped into an empty room doing all she could to stay calm for Grace.

"Honey I don't know. I haven't talked to your dad yet. I've been in court all morning. I was just getting ready to call him."

"What if it is true mom? What are you going to do?"

Alicia took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for support. "I don't know Grace. I need to talk to your dad before I do anything. Listen I will call the school you and Zach can go home if you want. I don't know where the press will be just walk past them if you run into any reporters ok."

"Ok, Zach wants to talk to you."

"Mom"

"Zach listen I need you to take care of your sister. I'm going to be in court the rest of the morning, and then I have to go back to the office for a bit. Do your best to avoid the reporters."

"Ok, but Mom are you ok?"

"I'm fine Zach, now you two either need to get to your next classes or go home ok."

"Ok, see you in awhile."

"Zach I love you."

"Love you too mom."

After hanging up Alicia stared at the empty room. She could feel the lump forming in her throat, but she was still furious. She dialed Peter she had to know if this was all true or not.

"Alicia"

"Peter is this true? Were these photos taken recently, or is someone trying to set you up?" She thought she would at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Things had been going well between them. But the long pause before he responded was all she needed to know this was not a set up.

"Listen Alicia, it was just"

"No Peter, there is only one answer here, either a yes or a no. So which is it?"

He sighed, "yes, but Alicia let me"

"No you don't get to explain this time. Do you realize what this means? Do you realize what you've done to you're career and mine? Once again you've gone and done something without any thought of the consequences for yourself or your family. It is one thing to do this to me Peter, but to do it to the kids again. Do you know what school will be like for them? It will ten times worse than it was last time Peter. You're the Governor for crying out loud. Now I'm getting off the phone, but I am not going to be the one who explains this to our children again. You were planning on coming up from Springfield today anyway to attend the gala with me. You can talk to Zach and Grace when you get here. Goodbye Peter."

She hangs up leaning against the wall that she now needed for support. If it had been anyone else they may have let the tears fall then and there, but she was so angry so speechless at his behavior she pulled out her phone again and dialed David Lee's number. Then she called Eli and told him to meet her at her office at three. He and Peter should be back to Chicago by then. Then she sent Will a text that simply said "I'm fine" She wiped the few stray tears that had fallen, and straightened her skirt. She went back out into the hall. Kalinda was waiting for her outside the courtroom.

"Hey Alicia"

"Hey"

"I have some new evidence for you for your case." She handed Alicia the file, and explained its contents.

"Thanks Kalinda." She moved past Kalinda to go back into the courtroom. "Alicia how are you?" Alicia stops as she goes to grab the doorknob. She turns and looks at Kalinda.

"I'm fine Kalinda." She says with a fake smile that Kalinda can read right through and then turns back around. "Is it true?" Kalinda asks. Alicia bites her lip. She does not want to discuss this with anyone. "Yes" she says quietly and then goes back into the court room. She was not going to lose this case. Peter had just guaranteed that.

Will grabbed his phone as soon as it buzzed. He thought it would be Kalinda with an update. He had sent her to check on Alicia. He knew if he showed up in court he'd be on Alicia's list, but sending Kalinda with some actual reason to be there was safe. He was glad to see Alicia's name pop up instead. "I'm fine"

That's it? He wanted to know more. But he knew exactly what she was doing. She had already started to put up the "Alicia front" and the more time that passed he knew it would be harder to get through her defenses. His concerns about the firm and Diane seemed trivial at this point. He just wanted Alicia to know he was there for her. He was ready to give Diane what ever she wanted. A half hour later Kalinda called.

"K how is she?"

"Let's put it this way, I'd be worried I weren't the one Alicia was defending."

Will smiles, "So she's in war mode?"

"Yeah something like that. But Will, it's all true. I asked her."

He sighs and puts his hand over his face. "Ok thanks K.' He hangs up and leans back in his chair shaking his head as Diane enters.

"Bad news?"

"You could say that. The reports are true." He didn't have to say more.

"You might lose some clients."

"I don't think so. I think we may gain some depending on how Alicia handles this. Listen Diane I don't want things to end like this."

Diane sits in the chair in front of him. "I don't either, so what are we going to do?"

"We are going to work out a fair exit package, and you are going to keep working here until your appointment. They can't impeach Peter for cheating on his wife. I doubt he'll be re elected in four years, but that will have no effect on your Judgeship."

"Ok, thank you. Will I really am sorry about the interview."

"I know, and as much as I hate it, I know why you did it."

"Has Alicia given you an answer yet?"

He sighs, rubbing his hands across his face. "No, but how did you know I asked her?"

"Word got out, probably your assistant. I doubt Alicia said anything to anyone."

"Nothings private in this world anymore." He says shaking his head. "No, its not. Listen one of our top clients son's was arrested awhile ago. I called Kalinda to go check on it, but do you think we can ask Alicia to look into it this afternoon? They want a partner on it, and you have the Thomas deposition, and I'm meeting with Sonia Rutker this afternoon."

"Why are you meeting with her?"

"Client retention, I heard… she was thinking of moving to Carey's firm." That was what she told Will anyway. She wanted to confirm her suspicion about Alicia jumping ship before she said anything to Will. She hoped she was wrong.

He sighs again. "Ok' we can ask her. I think she'll be back in an hour or so. The Judge was adjourning early today." Diane leaves his office. He gets up to go talk to Alicia's assistant. As he's walking back to his office he sees Zach and Grace come in. He pauses wondering if he should do anything, say something. Yes he should he decides, these were Alicia's kids, her life.

"Grace, Zach" he calls walking over to them at reception.

"Oh hey Mr. Gardner" Zach says. "Is our mom here?"

"No, I'm sorry she isn't back from court yet." Zach looks to Grace then back to Will. "Is it ok if we stay here until she comes back?"

"Sure! Come on I'll take you to her office."

"Thanks" Grace says. They follow Will to Alicia's office. "Hey do you guys need anything? It's lunch time, I can get you something to eat, or something to drink if you want."

"Uh, sure that would be great, we were going to go home but there were reporters outside the building so we decided we should just come here." Zach says realizing how hungry he is.

"Ok, just write down what you want, and I'll go get it for you. I'll be right back." Will says, and then turns to leave. But then turns back around. "Hey I'm really sorry about all this… mess with the reporters and everything." Zach and Grace look back up to him.

"Thanks Mr. Gardner."

"Just call me Will ok?" The two teenagers nod.

An hour later Alicia returns to her office. She's immediately concerned when she sees Zach and Grace in her office.

"What are you two doing here?" She says giving each of them a hug. They explain the situation. Alicia notices the sandwiches they're eating. "Well I'm glad you at least thought to get some lunch."

"Actually Will got lunch for us." Grace says. Alicia stops and looks at her for a minute. "Will?"

"Yeah he saw us when we got here, and went and got lunch for us."

"Ok, well good." She says sitting down on the couch next to the two. She was grateful for Will being willing to take care of them in her absence, even though they were old enough to take care of themselves. "So how are you two?"

"Ok" Grace says.

"Listen, I talked to your dad." She was dreading this, she could hold it together over most things, but when it came to her kids the emotions ran high. "So are the reports true?" Zach asks. Alicia sighs, and puts her hand on Grace's knee a tear threatening to fall. "Yes" They both look away. "I'm so sorry."

Zach sighs, "it's not our fault Mom."

"Why Mom?" Grace says in tears. "Why did he do it?" Alicia bites her lip, holding back the tears. She had to be strong for them. She didn't want them to see that inside she felt like she was crumbling. "I don't know." She leans in and embraces Grace and pulls Zach in to her.

Just at that moment Will had come down the hall toward her office. He stops when he sees her hugging the two. He can't even imagine being in Alicia's shoes. He wanted to talk to her, make sure she was alright, but he knew he needed to leave this private family moment alone. He tells her assistant to let him know when Alicia was free, and heads back to his office.

After a few minutes of silence Alicia pulls away. "We are going to get through this ok. Your dad is on his way to Chicago and we are all going to discuss this later. Make a plan."

"What if I don't want to talk to dad?" Grace says. "Grace, part of growing up is dealing with unpleasant situations in our lives. Its ok if you don't want to talk to him, but you need to listen to what he has to say."

"But aren't you mad at him too?"

"Yes, I'm very upset, but I think your dad owes all of us an explanation. He at least owes you two one. I'm going to call Owen to come and pick you guys up ok. I still have work I need to do. But after work we will talk about all of this."

"Are you going to divorce him?" Zach asks. "I… I haven't decided." She lied, but she didn't want to try and talk about that here. She knew if this conversation went much further she'd be in tears, and she didn't want her co-workers talking about her falling to pieces for the next two weeks. Especially if she decided to stay, which reminded her that she still needed to talk to Will. She knew he was expecting an answer. That would be an awkward conversation now. She didn't know what he was feeling, but part of her wanted to go hide in his office with his curtains closed, and let him hold her. She hated feeling so vulnerable. After the kids had gone she went to talk to David before her meeting with Sweeny. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Taking a short break from his depositions Will went back to Alicia's office. He stops once again down the hall seeing she is meeting with Colin Sweeney. He watched the exchange for a minute. He could see the annoyed eye rolls that accompanied a smirky smile. He felt for her having to deal with Sweeney, but couldn't help smiling at how she acted around him. He knew he annoyed her to no end and she wasn't afraid of letting Sweeney know it either, but Sweeney loved the drama, and he loved Alicia as his lawyer. Then suddenly she stood up, she had clearly had enough, and pointed to the door. Colin stood up, but didn't leave. Alicia didn't back down walking over to her door. _Kalinda was right, you didn't want to be on Alicia's bad side today. _Will thought to himself. Then he turned and went back the other direction out of fear of getting caught watching her. He would return when Colin had gone.

Alicia sat back in her chair to take five minutes to calm down. Sweeney had pushed too many buttons today. _"Alicia I need you to talk to my business partners today. Alicia I need you too draw up another pre nup, I'm getting married again. Have drinks with me tomorrow after everything has calmed down so we can discuss my new business proposal." _That was when she threw him out of her office. Now she sat facing the window eyes closed trying to figure out her next move. She didn't see Will walk in.

"Hey" he said startling her. She turned towards him as he sat down on the couch in her office. She looked exhausted. of anyone else in the world he could read every single crease on her forehead. He knew she was doing everything in her power to hold it together at this point, but he could also see the determination in her features.

"Hey" She gave him a brief look that she might just fall apart right there, but quickly turned her attention to the files on her desk. Avoidance was her next move and Will knew it. But he'd try to push her just a bit.

"Alicia do you need to talk.. I mean do you want to talk about..." Just then Diane entered. "Alicia how are you?"

"I'm fine Diane" Diane turns to Will. "Did you ask her yet?"

Alicia turns her gaze to Will. "No not yet."

"Alicia we need you to go meet with a potential client. Are you up to it?" Alicia's annoyed now. How could she ask such a thing on a day like today? Alicia did notice that the tension between Diane and Will seemed less. She wondered if they had come to an agreement earlier that morning. Before she could respond David Lee walked in. "Here is the final copy. Read over it and sign it if you don't want any changes made."

Then Eli walked in her gaze fell on him next, she was starting to feel a little closed in. Her head was spinning, her lack of sleep during the night and the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on all day was starting to catch up to her.

"Alicia I need you to meet with Peter. We have to make a plan." That got Will's attention. "Are you kidding me Eli?' he says standing from the couch letting out a chuckle. "I don't think its Alicia who needs to make a plan. I'm pretty sure it's you and Peter who need to make a plan to keep the press away from Alicia."

Alicia's eyes moved from Eli to Will. Eli continues. "Will stay out of this, I need Alicia to come with me now and meet with Peter before this blows up."

Will laughs, "Eli that ship already sailed when Peter made yet another poor decision in regards to his wife." Alicia smiled to herself. She liked Will defending her, but she was annoyed no one was letting her voice her own opinion. Diane cuts in thinking her next remarks will save Alicia from having to leave with Eli. "Alicia can't leave we need her to meet with our client." Pretty soon everyone was talking including David.

Alicia just sat and watched for a minute. She was pretty sure if she got up and left no one would notice, but this was her office, her space. She needed her space right now. Finally when she couldn't take it any longer she stood. She was tired of everyone thinking they could make decisions for her. "Stop" she yells. Everyone stops mid sentence and turns their attention to her. "I know you all think you need to try and handle my life today, but I don't need it. David I don't need to read over this if you did everything I told you too."

"I did" he says smugly looking to Eli. She turns the pages in the document to the last page and signs the bottom. She holds it out to Eli, everyone can see the anger rising in her, but Will can see her battling to hold back the tears. She was about to make a decision she'd fought hard against for nearly six years. She was angry, more angry than he'd ever seen her, but he could sense her crumbling inside. Everyone's eyes followed the paper as it was transferred to Eli's hands. This would liven things up for all of them.

"Take this to Peter and tell him he better agree to everything in it, and sign it. If he doesn't tell him I will destroy him, and I don't care who I have to take down with him to get him to agree to my terms. Tell him if he doesn't sign it he will not be speaking to our children tonight." Eli takes the stapled papers from her mouth open ready to protest. "I'm not discussing this with Peter. Just take him the document." Everyone's a little shocked. She just served Eli with divorce papers for Peter, and it only took a matter of hours.

She turns her attention next to Diane. "Who is this client that thinks they need a partner to hand hold their son? Still in shock over the fact that none of them have ever seen Alicia in such a fit of anger before Diane chooses her words cautiously.

"The Grant's. They are a top client, and Will and I are both busy this afternoon. I wouldn't ask, but I think you would do the best job. Their son is being charged with murder."

Will cuts in. "Kalinda already met with him, I don't think it will take long and then you can go home." Alicia just rolls her eyes. "Kalinda can give me all the information. If you're giving this case to me Diane I'll decide if we're taking it or not after I talk with Kalinda, and I'll decide if I'm going to meet him today, or if I'll wait until tomorrow. If he's being charged with murder he's not going anywhere on a Friday afternoon." Before Diane had time to protest Alicia turns to Will calming down. "I'm not discussing this Will." Will felt like he'd been punched, but he had to give her space. He'd figure something else out. He just wanted her know he was there if she needed him, and hoped that his gesture towards her kids earlier, and his attempt at talking counted for something.

"Now get out of my office. I'm talking to Kalinda then I have to go and try to explain to my children why I'm divorcing their father with or without him." She says glaring at Eli. "Then this day will just get better because like all of you I'll be going to the ridiculous gala to wine and dine possible new clients, because like you said Diane important clients want to talk to a partner. Heaven forbid we give any credit to associates or senior attorneys on a partner track." She didn't want to go, but she knew if she decided to leave with Carey she would need the possible clients, and it would show some tenacity her showing up on a day like today. She sits back down and stares at all of them. One by one they start to walk out of her office.

"Alicia, you don't have to go tonight. Why don't you stay home?" Will says. He couldn't help it. He wanted to make things easier for her. But He was sorry as soon as the words fell from his lips and he saw the look she gave him. "I don't need anyone's pity Will." She was the one that was sorry for her words this time. He looked a little hurt, and she knew he didn't mean it that way. Her features softened, and she replies in a calm smooth tone. "We can talk tonight, and I'll give you an answer to your proposal. Now please I really need to get done so I can get home to the kids."

"Ok, but if you need anything" he says trying to make one more attempt.

"Will" she just looks at him with raised eyebrows. That was his cue to really leave. So he turns and walks out of her office closing the door behind him.

She talked with Kalinda, and then gathered her things and went to Owen's to be with the two people she cared most about to have a very difficult conversation. _At least they were nearly grown by now _was her thought as she knocked on Owen's door.

**A/N Don't get too excited. This is all of this I have written at this point, no more rough draft to go from. Thanks for the continued support and reviews. I am appreciative of all the feedback. Keep it up. Now we all, well I do at least, need to prepare for what ever it is that is seemingly going to bring Alicia to tears in tomorrows episode. The shock of the season writers are touting. What could be a bigger shock than Carey almost going to prison, or Alicia running for State's Attorney? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Owen opens the door.

"Hey"

"Hey, where are the kids?"

"In the front room." Alicia moves past him and into his living room where Zach and Grace were working on their homework. Grace stands up moving to her for a hug. Alicia embraces her tightly. Grace wasn't the only one who was in of the comfort of a hug. After a minute Alicia pulls away.

"How are you?"

"Fine Mom, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I need to talk to you two, but I think we should go home first." She says looking over to Owen. "I can leave for awhile if you want Alicia."

"No Owen I want to go home."

"The kids said the reporters are camped out at your apartment. Are you sure that's a good idea?" She smiles at him. "I know, but we can't stay away forever, and the press will leave at some point. I'd just feel more comfortable talking to the kids there."

"Ok, do you want me to come with you? You know as your body guard or something!" Owen says smiling. This causes everyone to smile. "No but thank you for the offer!" Alicia moves over to Owen and hugs him tightly. "Someone is need of some lovin I can see!" Owen says. Alicia pulls away. "Thank you for coming and picking them up earlier."

"Oh hey no problem, that's what uncle's are for right?" He says. She turns to Grace and Zach. "Guys grab your stuff lets go. Grace and Zach head out the front door, Alicia can tell Owen has something on his mind. "Guys here are my keys. I'll be down in a minute." They take her keys and leave closing the door behind them.

"What?" Alicia says

"So are you going to divorce him?"

"Yes"

"Good, and have you made up your mind as to whether or not your staying at your firm? Or should I say Mr. Georgetown's firm as his partner?"

Alicia sighs, "No Owen I haven't. I need to talk to Will about a few things before I make up my mind. Now I need to go. Thanks again." She gives him another hug then turns to leave. "It's the right decision you know." She turns back and looks at him. "The divorce? Yes, I think it is." She says.

"Yes, that and the other decision you've already made even though you aren't willing to admit it."

"Owen I haven't decided."

"Yes-you have, I can see it in your eyes Alicia. It's the right choice I'm just sayin." Alicia rolls her eyes and leaves.

Once they get home Grace sits on the couch next to Zach Alicia sits on the coffee table in front of them.

"You're divorcing Dad aren't you?" Zach says before she even has a chance to say anything. Alicia bites her lip again, and then takes one of Grace's hands and one of Zach's into her own. "Yes" She waits for a reaction. Grace avoids her gaze at first.

"So it's true, the rumors the photos?" Grace says looking back up to Alicia for confirmation. "Yes"

"Dad told you?" Zach questions. "I talked to your Dad earlier today, and yes it's true." Zach sighs pulling his hand from Alicia's leaning back on the couch.

"But why? I don't get it. I thought you and Dad were good. You were going to renew your wows weren't you?." Zach asks. Alicia looks down at the new ring that sat on her finger, and shakes her head. "I thought we were good as well. I don't know why. We were going to... renew our vows. I..." she stops for a brief moment she realizes she hadn't time to think about why, or how deeply she was hurt. Taking a deep breath she looks back up to the two. "I don't understand why either.'

"Dad didn't tell you?" Grace says

"No, I was-very angry. I am very angry. I didn't give him a chance to explain."

Grace's anger and hurt were starting to show. "So we have to listen to him explain but you don't?"

"Grace"

"You said earlier that Zach and I had to let Dad explain it to us, but because you're divorcing him you don't have too?"

"No Grace, I intend to listen to him when he comes here to explain things to all of us." This defensiveness takes Alicia completely off guard.

"So he's coming here? When?"

"I... soon probably. I'm sure he will call."

"Does he know your divorcing him?" Zach says trying to cool Grace's temperature a bit. Alicia looks at her watch. "Yes, by now he probably does."

"So you two just decided to divorce without asking Zach or I what we thought or how we would feel about it?" Alicia feels shell shocked. This is not how she thought Grace would react. She moves from the coffee table to the couch and tries to put her arm around Grace, but Grace moves from the couch and stands up. "Grace" Zach says. Grace's reaction clearly surprising him as well. Alicia moves her hand to Zach's knee A signal that he shouldn't push this.

"Yes Grace we-I decided. And yes, I know this impacts you and your brother, but ultimately this is my decision, not yours. What we need to do instead of argue about why, is talk about where we go from here. I know you're angry, and hurt, and upset, it's okay for you two to feel that way. You have to understand how much this has hurt me. But Grace I'm done with it.. I'm done with your Dad apologizing, and then screwing up again. I'm done with him not thinking about how his decisions will impact the two of you."

"But he hasn't cheated on you since he was in prison right?"

Alicia's trying to figure out where this going. "I don't know, I would assume that's correct. I don't know for sure. But honey whether he did, or didn't, and I don't know if he did or not. The fact is that he has again recently just two months after vowing to me that he was committed to our marriage again. You're Dad and I can't keep going on pretending we have a good marriage when we obviously don't. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I guess so." Grace sighs, and sits back down next to Alicia. Alicia puts one arm around her and the other around Zach pulling them into her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that this had to happen. I'm sorry that you're Dad and I couldn't make this work. I'm sorry for all outside attention this is going to force on you two, and for how that may impact your lives."

"So what do we do?" Grace says

"Well we move forward. Hold our heads up, and get past this. The reality is that things won't change much as far as who you stay with, unless you want that to change. We will work out the details together, all four of us." She hated the thought that she knew she would have to sit down with Peter, and the kids to work out some of the finer details.

"Ok" Grace says.

"What do you guys think about us divorcing?"

"Does it matter?" Grace says.

"Yes Grace. Listen to me. We are going to divorce, but I want to know how you feel. If you want to be angry at me, or at your Dad its fine, but what I don't want is for you to lie to me, and say you're ok, and then for you to not be. I don't want you to shut me, us out. Your Dad loves you, I know that. I love you both very much. That doesn't change no matter what happens between your Dad and I."

"I love you too, but I am... sad, and mad. But I guess it is probably for the best."

"I'm sad too. Thank you for being honest with me."

Grace puts her arm around Alicia for a hug. "We just want you to be happy Mom." Zach adds hugging her as well. "I guess I'm fine with the divorce. It won't be much different than things have been anyway."

"I know, and I think this is for the best. I think your dad and I need to do this to move forward, and to be happy. I love you guys so much." They remain like that on the couch for a few minutes, and then Alicia's phone rings. She looks at the caller ID. "I have to take this okay?" She stands up and moves to the kitchen.

"Julius, how did it go?" After talking with Kalinda about Jeffery Grant knew they needed to send someone, so she asked Julius if he would go talk to him. After she got off the phone with him there was a knock on the door. She turned around to look at the door just as Zach pulled it open.

"Hey Dad." Alicia stands almost frozen. She wasn't ready to face him yet, but she knew she had too at some point. And she knew She was a little surprised he had the guts to show up without calling first, especially after telling Eli her conditions with the divorce papers. Looking at him she was glad to see she wasn't the only one who looked tired, and disheveled from the day.

"Peter" Alicia says passing him to go back into the living room.

"Alicia"

They all talked for nearly an hour. Alicia mostly listened while Peter talked and answered the kid's questions. He never did give what she considered a good explanation as to why he had been so irresponsible again. He told all of them he would announce the divorce the following Monday. He barely looked at Alicia.

Finally the kids asked if it was all right for them to keep the plans they had made with their friends. Since Peter and Alicia were supposed to both go to the Gala, the teenagers had made plans to sleep at friends houses since it was a Friday night. Alicia thought it would be good for them to continue with their plans for normalcy sake. So they got their things together and took Alicia's car since Zach's was still at her office. They hugged both parent's as they left. Alicia closed the door, and went to the kitchen she needed a drink. She'd needed one since nine this morning, but had held off. Peter followed her to the kitchen.

"Alicia I'm sorry." She glares at him. "Good to know, did you sign the divorce papers?"

"Can we talk about this first?"

"Did you sign the papers Peter?"

"Yes, I actually agreed with most of how you've set things up."

"Ok then." She was relieved. She had tried to be fair, she was angry, but at this point most of their property, and banking accounts were separate, so there wasn't a whole lot more they needed to add.

"Alicia can we just talk?" he says moving closer to her. She backs up around the kitchen island wine glass in hand. "Peter I'm beyond upset right now. If you want to talk about, and make minor changes to the divorce I'll meet you somewhere else on Sunday and we can talk. That may give me time to cool down, but right now I need you to leave."

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere he turned and left the apartment. After he had gone Alicia puts the wine glass down holding onto the counter for support she felt dizzy. She hadn't eaten all day add to that the stress, and emotional toll her body had taken she wasn't feeling great. _Change first then eat._ She thought as she went to her bedroom. As she opened her closet and looked to find something comfortable to put on she saw the dress she'd intended to wear that evening to the gala. Before Peter had shown up she had decided she wasn't going to go. But seeing the dress there and realizing she had told Will she would talk to him tonight, give him an answer, she was now having second thoughts. She looked good, really good, in dark blue floor length formal. It was strapless and showed off all of her slim curves. Her mind moved immediately to Will.

_He'd love it. I can already see his eyes scanning up and down thinking I won't notice. Is it wrong to think this way after today? Maybe, but I don't care anymore. But what if I decide to leave? What if I don't? Aside from Will, attending the Gala would show some of Chicago's wealthiest I have a lot of tenacity, and am not willing to let personal matters get in the way of my work. _

She looks at the clock, six forty five. The gala would start in fifteen minutes. She'd miss dinner, and the short program, but she'd be there for the mingling and that was most important anyway.

She showered, dressed, put her hair up, did her makeup, and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. She needed something on her stomach. She slipped on her matching formal gloves that sat just below her elbows and was ready to leave. Then she remembered she didn't' have a car. She decided on using Uber. She was at the gala by eight fifteen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N The end scene in this chapter is what came to mind when I heard the song this story was named for. This chapter takes place for the most part in Will and Alicia's minds. I hope it makes sense. Thanks again for the reviews! **

**Chapter 5**

There were a few reporters outside the gala venue when Alicia arrived. She ignored their questions, smiled and walked past them.

_Where are Peter's body guards when I need them?_

She thought to herself as she entered the venue. Walking into the grand ballroom she ignored the stares from nearly everyone that saw her enter. Scanning the room she found exactly what she was looking for, a glass of wine walking past her on a tray. She grabbed it and continued to scan the room for Will. She wanted to get the actual matter at hand out of the way. Then she saw him, and his eyes locked on hers. Diane and Julius were talking to him, but he seemed to be ignoring them.

He didn't know what it was that caused him to turn and look in the direction he had, but as soon as he saw her he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His heart began to race.

_I can't believe she came. No one thought she would come after she missed dinner. She looks amazing. She always does. If it hadn't been for the press no one would know what she'd been through today, she's that good. _

Her eyes met his, and she smiled that smile that was kept just for him. She was starting over in his direction when she got cut off by someone. He looked closer.

_Castro? Wonder what he wants? Who's that tall dark man with him? _

He turned away returning to his conversation. Diane and Julius were watching her as well.

"It says a lot her showing up here, and without Peter." Diane says.

"Prospective clients will either love it, or hate it." Julius adds.

"Yeah they won't be interested in her work though. I bet she'll be bombarded with questions all night about things that are no one's business." Will says looking over to her again. Castro and the mystery man were just finishing up when a group of women went to talk to her. She briefly looked over to him with a slight roll of her eyes that she knew he would catch but no one else. He chuckled to himself.

_Good eye roll! Yep the questions have begun. It will be a long night for her. _

A few minutes later the women left and the tall mystery man was back handing her another glass of wine. She didn't seem to mind talking to this guy. Their conversation went on for nearly fifteen minutes. Will had to admit he felt a little jealous, although he knew he had no right to feel jealousy.

_Maybe she knows him. That laugh is her sincere laugh. They seem like friends, not just two people who barely met. Am I jealous? No, the alcohol is clouding my judgment._

Once the man had gone she made her way over to him and the others. She couldn't help but notice the look Diane gave her as she approached and said hello to everyone. It was not warm or welcoming.

_What's up with Diane tonight? She's scanning me like I've done something wrong. Will has got to fix this mess with her. I am not the enemy._

After chatting for a few minutes Alicia decided it was time for her and Will to talk.

"Will can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

_Finally she's ready to talk. But I wonder how she's holding up? _

"Sure" They turn and leave the group, missing Diane's cold eyes that followed them. Once they were in a spot less crowed Alicia stops turning to face him.

"How are you?" he asks before she can say anything.

"I'm..." She pauses and looks away.

_How am I supposed to answer that? I can't let my guard down, not yet anyway. We have to have this discussion first._

"Will that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

He moves both of his hands to her forearms. "Alicia I know, but we don't have to plan the firm's future tonight. I'm asking as someone who cares about you, not as a business associate but as a friend."

_Getting her to talk is going to be more difficult than I thought. She has put up a fifty foot stone wall._

"Will I can't talk about how I feel right now, you have to understand that okay?" He can feel her tense up. "Ok" She expected him to drop his hold on her, but he didn't.

_I miss the touch of his hands on my skin. Stop it Alicia focus._

"Before I make a decision about taking Diane's place we need to talk about a few things. I don't agree with the way you're handling things with Diane. How do I know you won't do the same thing to me in ten years?"

_This is what you've been worried about for a week? Good thing I can be honest and tell you the truth._

"You mean if you decide to leave to become a Judge?" He says raising his eyebrows with a grin.

"Will I'm serious. No, what if I decide I want out in ten years? How are you going to handle that?"

_This is not the time to be joking Will. You better take this seriously._

"Will you want out in ten years!"

She glares at him.

_Oops just crossed the line. Think fast Will._

"Come on you know what I mean."

"I had a-change of heart with Diane. I realized that intentionally hurting someone I care a great deal about wasn't what I wanted to do anymore. I told Diane we would give her what she wanted, what she and I both know she's worth, and deserves. I also told her she was free to stay and work with us until she gets sworn in."

Alicia takes his words in, looking in his eyes she knows he's telling the truth. "And what about how this will look to some people in the firm?"

"You mean how some people will think I chose you because of our history?"

_She's right that might be a problem._

"Yes, I don't want to have to vie for associate or partner respect because people think you and I have a thing, or we have history, and then don't take me seriously. I have no problem trying to gain respect if I'm being judged on work decisions. But I'm not going to back down, and be a silent partner because of the rumor mill."

_No you will not be a silent partner. That's part of why I chose you. That and we make a good team, and we made those plans all those years ago at Georgetown about starting our own firm. You probably don't even remember._

"Will" she brings him back out of his thoughts. "Alicia people at the firm know how hard you work. They know how good your work is. You're already a partner, People already respect you. And if they don't, if they want to play immature games-well then you can just fire them!" He says smiling. She laughs a bit. "Look we will be partners, equals. We will make decisions that impact the firm together." They stay focused on each other for a minute eyes locked.

_That's a relief. As long as he actually will back me up. Those eyes, I could stare into them for hours. I'm so tired. Focus Alicia just for awhile longer. I need more wine._

"Alicia we will do this right. I will call for a vote of the equity partners, and with Diane's support as well as the people I know will back me up, it's as good as done. We can write up a partnership agreement, since I'm guessing like Diane you will want one!"

"That would be a good idea."

_So does that mean yes? I can't take this much longer._

"So what do you say? Will you be my partner?"

_Now Alicia, it's time to give him an answer._

_She's going to say no, I can't believe it. No she'll say yes. I've gotten rusty on reading her eyes._

Just as she went to answer they were interrupted by Lewis Canning.

_You have got to be kidding me. She was this close._

_We should have gone somewhere where we could have discussed this privately. Will will have to wait._

Will releases his grip on her arms they turn to face him. Standing next to each other Will moves his hand to the small of Alicia's back. It doesn't go unnoticed.

_His touch, am I feeling dizzy again because he has the ability to make me feel that way by a single hand, or is it the alcohol on an empty stomach?_

A moment later he removes his hand as they continued to talk to Canning. Alicia finally excuses herself as she spots Carey across the room.

_Time to give Carey the news. Will will have to wait._

_Don't go, I need an answer._

"Carey, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I've had better days."

"Yeah, sorry about all that with Peter."

"Thanks. How is the new firm?"

"It's good, although we've only been in our office space for one day. I feel free, not tied down to anyone now. It's great."

_Not tied down. You'll always be under Will. _

"So what did you decide?"

Ten minutes later Diane makes her way over to Will. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Alicia" Will was only half paying attention, he was still watching her. "What about Alicia?"

_You've been acting strange all night Diane. What could possibly be wrong?_

"Will, Alicia is planning on leaving, and joining Carey at his firm. And she's taking some of our top clients with her."

_The alcohol has definitely kicked in, I'm pretty sure I heard that wrong. _

Will chuckles. "No she's not."

"Did she agree to take over for me?"

He pauses all of the sudden he's feeling unnerved. "No, but she was about too when we got interrupted." He looks over to where Alicia is.

_I'm confused. She wouldn't? Would she? She and Carey seem to be awfully chummy right now. Why are you pointing over at me Alicia? Could it be true? Is that the real reason for your hesitation in the partnership? Why are you shaking your head now, and why did you look so sad when you shot me that look you thought would go unnoticed? Why are you giving Carey a hug? No it can't be. _

"Will" Diane interrupts his thoughts. "My meeting with Sonia this afternoon was about Alicia." Will turns and looks at her once again. "Sonia told me that Alicia asked her to come join her at Carey's firm. Alicia had a ten thousand dollar stipend for re decorating and she stopped using it three weeks ago."

_Three weeks ago? What happened three weeks ago? The kiss. Diane has proof? _

He feels sick. Alicia started making her way to him but got stopped by a group of people. At this point more people had taken to the dance floor. He watched Alicia as she interacted with the group that had surrounded her.

_She's annoyed, that's her I'm not talking about my husband anymore look. I hate that I can read her so well. If I can then why didn't I see this blind side? What if it was a rouse to have more time to poach clients? I don't know whether to be pissed or sad. Oh she's really annoyed now, angry? Yes that wasn't a cordial good bye. I love that about her. She will tell you what she thinks even if it isn't polite. If she was planning on leaving why would she bring up her biggest concerns just minutes ago?_

"Will are you listening?" Diane asks realizing he hadn't heard a word of her last comment. His eyes stay locked on Alicia. She glances over at him trying to figure out the look in his eyes.

_What? I can't deal with his moods tonight. I can't deal with this continued line of questioning from strangers either. _

She looks over towards the area where people were dancing.

_Don't even think about it Alicia. Think of the repercussions. People would talk, future clients would talk. It would be in the news, maybe. I could play it off. Would it mean anything anyway? Would I do it just because of Peter, or just to spite Peter? No, maybe. It would keep everyone, and their comments away. It might mean something. No, it wouldn't. Yes it would. I'm too tired to make rational decisions at this point. I don't care. For the first time today, I'm going to do what I want.  
_  
And with that she walks right over to Will She grabs his arm without saying a word pulling him to the dance area.

_What are you doing? I think I'm supposed to be angry at you. _

He was hesitant at first. She saw the surprised looks on Diane and David Lee's faces, as well as those of others as she pulled Will past them.

_This is stupid, irrational. No, not anymore. Yes it is. There will be talk at the office._

Stopping she takes one of his hands placing her other on his shoulder. He still looked shocked. "Alicia I have to ask you something"

_I'm tired of talking Will._

"Are you holding something back from me?"

_Am I holding something back? What are you talking about?_

"No, don't take this wrong way Will, but shut up and dance with me."

_Well that was direct. Ok we'll dance._

_He's hesitant. He's stiff. I thought he'd jump at the chance to dance. Maybe I misread him earlier. Wait what did you just say? _

"What?"

"Diane says you're leaving with Carey." She freezes for just a second turning her head to him. "Alicia I'm not playing this game anymore. If you're leaving I'm firing you." He wanted to pull away he couldn't be angry at her with her in his arms.

_So that's why she's been giving me dirty looks all night! Time to put Will out of his misery. _

She pulls into him closer moving her hand further around to his back bringing her head in closer making sure he would hear every word she had to say as they continued to move together. "Diane got it wrong. I'm not going anywhere. And yes… I accept." She doesn't even have to look at him she can feel the smile that just crossed his face, and immediately his tension is gone. His grasp on her tightens. He moves his hand gently across her back. "Were you thinking of leaving?"

_Yes? She said yes! Then she isn't leaving! But Diane wouldn't lie. Will Alicia? _

"Yes, a few weeks ago I was. I didn't know what else to do after that kiss in the car."

"What made you change your mind?"

The thought warmed her especially now after all that had gone on during the day. "I remembered something tonight as I was getting ready."

"What?"

She kept her gaze turned away from him. "That someone I've always been able to trust and count on, made plans with me our second year at Georgetown."

_She remembered! I've missed being this close to her. I've missed the scent of her hair, and the feel of her breath on neck. _

"Oh yeah what were those?" She looks up at him about ready to roll her eyes, but noticing the grin on his face she leans her head back on his shoulder.

"That two young crazy college kids thought it would be easy to fast track their way to the top, and own the best firm in the city together."

He chuckles, "sounds about right."

They continued to dance through the song in silence, each remembering that night they'd shared all those years ago.

"So how are you really?"

"Will"

"I know, shut up and dance right?"

"Right"

She leant her head on his shoulder again closing her eyes to block out the looks they were continuing to get, but also to take him in. There was no denying it she still had feelings for him. He was still the one who could calm her fears, and ease her burdens. With the weight of one of her biggest concerns out of the way she started feeling again, and it was awful. She was near tears. But she wasn't going lose it here. She turned her head so her lips were close to his ear. She knew she could trust him.

"I'm falling apart."

He tightens his hold on her, running his hand in circles on her back. He turns and whispers back. "I know, and it's going to be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They continued to dance in silence for a few more songs. She'd had pulled back a bit from him. The last thing she needed were photos of her whispering in his ear, or nestling her head against his shoulder. Although that's what she would have proffered to do.

"Alicia"

"What?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, do you have a plan?"

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan for the questions we're going to get about dancing together for more than one song." Smiling she turns her gaze to him, "Will I always have a plan."

"I know, could you let me in on the details?"

"If anyone asks we were simply celebrating our new partnership. And now that I think about it you should probably dance with Diane, You know for show, and maybe you could mend the fences for me."

"You just came up with all of that didn't you?"

"Yes, but it's pretty good you have to admit!"

"Agreed" He releases his grasp on her and they move from the dance floor. Diane was dancing with Curt. "Ok here's the plan. I'll go dance with Diane, set things right. In the mean time see that gentleman over there?" He points to a man that looked to be in his mid sixties. "Yes"

"That's Mike Calder." Alicia looks surprised, "You mean the CEO of the largest airline company in the nation?"

"Yes! Word is they are looking for new legal council. He's from Chicago and wants to use a Chicago firm. Go talk to him. Feel him out, after I dance with Diane I'll come over and join you."

"Smart Gardner, smart!"

He couldn't help but smile. "Then we are getting you out of here."

"Will I'm fine."

"Uh huh, even though you're falling apart spectacularly, my guess is you haven't eaten all day, and you're exhausted. But you can call my bluff if you like!"

"You're right I am hungry. The wine isn't exactly hitting the spot."

"Then we'll get something to eat. Be back in five minutes." After his plan had been executed Diane had given Alicia a genuine smile from across the room, and they managed to leave a business card with Mr. Calder.

"Ok let's go." Will had turned to leave expecting Alicia to follow. He stopped just after taking a few steps realizing she hadn't moved. He turns back to her. "Will we can't be seen leaving together."

"I know! Go get your coat. There is a back entrance down a floor just past the kitchen. I'll go get my car and pick you up back there."

"Ok. Looks like you're the one with the plan tonight!" He just smiled and walked out the front entrance. Once they were in his car she removes her heels. "Ok, so what's the plan now?" She asks. "We can't just show up at a restaurant together. We're a little overdressed aside from the implications after today."

"I can take you home, and we can order take out. Or I can just drop you off at home if you prefer."

"No, I don't want to go home. Take me to your place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

They drove to his apartment in silence. Once inside he took her coat. She takes in the familiar space, even though it had been a little over two years since she'd been here. "You haven't changed anything."

"No, you know as well as I do I hardly spend any time here. No need to change what works. What do you want to eat?"

She had moved over to the large windows along the far wall. "I don't care. Anything." It was strange to be here again. But it felt good. She felt at ease and she knew no one would think to look for her here.

"Okay, I'll order something, and change. I'll find something for you to put on if you want?" He watched as she stared out the window. She wasn't staring at anything particular. The Alicia who had leant on his shoulder just over an hour earlier was returning he could see it in her features. She was letting her guard down again. "Sure that sounds good." She said distantly, continuing to stare out the window. "Ok be back in a few minutes. You know where everything is if you need something." She nods. He turned and went down the hall to change and order the food.

He re appeared less than ten minutes later, but she seemed to not notice his presence. She was distant, and still standing in the same place he'd left her. "I ordered some food, and I think these will fit." He says as he gets to her. She doesn't say anything, or turn to look at him. He puts the clothes down on the back of the sofa, and put his hand on her arm. "Alicia" She pulled away and moved a few steps in front of him. Then she turned and looked at him. "Before I agreed to renew my vows with Peter I made him promise me something. I made him promise me he would never do this to me again." She turned and started walking around the room. "He promised me he wouldn't." Anger began to rise within her. "He promised me Will. He betrayed me and the kids, and my trust again. Aside from that fact, what was he thinking? He's the Governor. He's followed all day long. What made him think he wouldn't get caught?" She stops and sighs, looking at him. "How could I have been so naive? I love you Alicia, I've changed really changed. I promise Alicia."

"Alicia this isn't your fault."

"Of course this isn't my fault." She began to pace again. "I'm just the one who fell for it again." Will continued to watch and listen in silence He felt it was good for her to get some of the anger out. "You know the thing that stings the most is that I actually believed it. It took nearly five years but I had finally been able to forgive him. He had gained back my trust. And then he goes and throws all of it away with a one night stand." She stops once again. looking down at the ring that sat on her left hand. Quieting her tone, her mood had gone from anger to hurt. "I promise, I love you. Those words are supposed to mean something." Slipping the ring from her finger almost in tears she holds it up glancing back to Will. He starts to move closer to her. "This was supposed to mean something. But it doesn't. Not anymore. Maybe it never did."

The tears started flowing freely. He closed the gap between them pulling her in wrapping his arms around her. She buries her head into his chest as she continued to cry. It pained him to see her like her like this. She was always strong, independent, took care of herself, she was good at making it seem like she never needed anyone, not in this way anyway. He'd had glimpses of the hesitant, hurt, Alicia, but she'd never let him in on her deepest anguish like this. He knew her action all evening spoke volumes. She trusted him. She trusted him as a friend. She trusted him enough to fall apart in his arms knowing he wouldn't take advantage of it.

After a few minutes he began to run his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her continuing to hold her close to him. He let her cry for a good ten minutes before the tears started to subside.

"Alicia I'm sorry, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I really am sorry."

"I know." They moved to the couch. He placed his arm around her again. His arms had been the only place for comfort the entire day. They sat in silence until the doorbell rang. "The food's here." He pulled away from her and went to the door. She grabbed the clothes he'd found, a sweatshirt, and a pair of women's yoga pants. "Where did these come from?" She asks a smile starting to cross her lips. He set the food on the counter and turned to her looking a bit sheepish. "Those are yours!"

"Mine?"

"I meant to give them back, but I put them in the guest room, and obviously forgot. When I was searching my closet for something that would fit you, I remembered. I didn't even know if they were still there. They were obviously!" She smiles shaking her head as she walks past him and heads down the hall.

Returning a few minutes later having changed, letting her hair down, and removing what was left of her makeup, she sat on the couch next to him. She smiled as she saw what he'd ordered for her. "You remembered!"

"I did, your favorite Greek salad. I hope it will do."

"It's great, thanks."

"Your welcome." He says taking a bite of his food. "No I mean thank you for everything. For letting cry, and letting me vent without trying to fix it." He just nods as they eat.

After they'd eaten and cleaned up they returned to the sofa. "So it looked liked Diane took the news well."

"Yes, she was pretty relieved to know you weren't defecting."

"Does she know I'm the one you want to take her place?"

"Yes, and she thinks it's a good idea. She'll get her people to back me up when we do the vote." Alicia sighs, and leans back on the couch. She was starting feel extremely exhausted. "Good."

"You're still ok naming me as partner? We might lose clients if I'm not affiliated with the Governor anymore."

"Well if clients are more concerned with appearances than your work or the kind of job the firm can do for them, then we probably don't want them as clients anyway. And I would bet we'll see an influx of new work anyway once word of the divorce comes out. A lot of people will respect your decision."

"What did Castro want from you earlier?"

"He heard we were the ones defending Jeffery Grant, just stopped by to talk shop."

"And who was the man with him?" She had to think for a minute. "His name is Finn Polmar. He's a new ASA. He'll be the prosecutor on the case." Ever since Diane had asked her to check out the Jeffery Grant case she'd had a funny feeling about it. She just assumed it was the chaos that had been her morning, but after she talked with Kalinda and Julius the feeling was still there. "Will do you trust my judgment when it comes to cases?"

"Of course, why?"

"I don't think we should take the case."

"He's the son of one our top clients."

"I know."

"Then why shouldn't we take the case? "

"I don't think it's winnable."

"Well that hasn't stopped us in the past."

Trying to deflect the real reason, because she thought he'd think she was nuts she tried to come up with more. "I know, but after talking with Kalinda, and Julius I think it's a sketchy at best case. The kid says he didn't do it, but the SA's office must have something or they wouldn't have charged him with murder after a whole year."

"It's been a whole year?"

"Yes"

"Don't take this the wrong way but this isn't like you to back away from a case so easily."

She sighs, "I know, but-you'll think I'm crazy."

"No I won't!" He says looking her straight in the eyes.

"Honestly I just don't have a good feeling about this. Something just isn't sitting right. Look, I'll go meet with him tomorrow, and I'll look at the notes, and evidence, but Will I don't think we should take this case."

"Even if it means losing one of our top clients?"

"Yes, if we are going to make a partnership work we have to trust each other. This is me asking you to trust me."

"Go meet with him tomorrow, look over the file, and then if you still think it's a bad idea I'll back you up. We won't take the case."

"Thank you" As she said it something changed, they both felt it, but neither could put their finger on it. A huge sense of relief flooded over her. And all of the sudden Will was feeling the need to slow down. He'd been running a million miles an hour for a good month trying to take over for Diane, set up offices in New York, and LA, it had all been done with a sense of urgency as if he didn't do it all now he may never get the chance. But now he felt like he had time, time to slow down. He still wanted all those things, but the urgency in obtaining them was much less.

Alicia looked at the time on her phone. "It's getting late. I should get home. I'm exhausted. She started to scroll through her phone for the Uber number. "Stay here." She stopped and looked at him. "Will"

"Alicia nothings going to happen. I'm not offering because..." He gives her a knowing look. "It's late, your kids are gone for the night, and your tired. I'll sleep in the guest room. You can sleep in my bed. The bed in the guest room is not very comfortable. and..."

"And your worried I might do something completely erratic if I go home!" He smiles. "No, I'm offering as a friend, as someone who cares about you. And yes I won't have to worry about you going off the deep end if you're across the hall from me!" She smiles back at him. "Okay, but just for tonight. She turns putting her feet up on the couch and lays down on one of his throw pillows. "I'm so tired I would probably fall asleep in the car, and end up in the middle of no where by morning anyway!"

She closes her eyes. I'll go turn down the bed, be right back." He went and turned down the blankets for her, Turning on the lamp, and turning out the main overhead lights. He went back out to get her. It had only been a few minutes, but she had fallen asleep. He smiles as he leaned over to pick her up. He carried her to the bed and put her down and covered her with the blankets. As he went to remove his hand from the last blanket and leave, she reached for his hand, barely awake. "Sleep with me." She said eyes closed. He looked hesitantly at her. "Will its ok. Please just lie next to me and hold me like you used too."

"Ok" He removed his clothing down to his boxers and undershirt, and climbed into bed next her. He wrapped his arm around her, she took his hand into hers and they both fell asleep.

Opening her eyes and taking in the morning light she could smell coffee, and vague scent of his cologne. She lay there for ten more minutes taking in her surroundings. It brought on memories from previous years, good memories. It allowed her to leave the long days she knew would be ahead, for a few minutes. Finally she pulled herself up and sat back against the pillows. A minute later Will walked in coffee mug in hand.

"Did I wake you?"

"No" She said as he handed her the mug, and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Well, thank you." She took a sip of the coffee, and closed her eyes. "You still make the best coffee." He smiles, "Well I can barely make anything else." She opened her eyes smiling. "Yes, that is true!" They sat there gazing at each other for a minute. All the familiar feelings were creeping back up in both of them. Not wanting to put himself in a precarious position Will speaks up breaking the moment. She set the coffee mug on the bedside table.

"After I take you home I have to go into the office for awhile. But if you need anything," She leaned in pressing her lips to his before he could finish. He kissed her back moving closer to her. Pausing for air, "Alicia we probably shouldn't." Her warm lips met his again. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt pulling it up releasing her lips from his just long enough to pull it over his head. She gazed at him with wanting eyes. "You're right we probably shouldn't." Lips touching once again, he gently pushed her back against the pillows moving on top of her. "It's a bad idea." she says as he kisses her neck.

"And you have a husband, and if we start this up again we won't be able to stop? You said it yourself a month ago." He says pulling her sweatshirt over her head. "I'm not married anymore remember? But yes to everything else." she says as he removes her pants and black lace underwear. "This is going to be complicated." he says placing kisses all over her making his way back up to her lips. They both start breathing more heavily. "Very, but it wouldn't be my life if it weren't complicated." No more words were spoken after that. There were just the sounds of them rediscovering each other.

They lay on the bed next to each other breathless. "We shouldn't have done that!" She says turning to him. He sighs, "No we probably shouldn't have. Just remember who started it! We'll chop it up to stress relief!" He says still staring at the ceiling above him. "Ok, good our second decision made as partners!" She sits up placing her feet on the floor. "I'm going to shower."

"Alicia"

"Will, we have to take this slow. I-may want to pursue this-but we can't right now. Maybe in a few months after the divorce and the partnership is finalized, but I just can't do this again in secret okay?" He smiles, and chuckles under his breath. "That's fine, that's what I was going to suggest before you cut me off!" He turned over and looked at her. "So you're saying you would be willing to give us a shot again?"

"Yes, but not right now." She stands up walking over to his bathroom. "We could post pone that last part until I leave. We both need a shower right!" She raises her eyebrows and walks into the bathroom. He was quick to follow.

"I'll drop you off at home on my way into work."

"No, I need to go to the office anyway." A huge grin crosses his lips. "I don't know if I can approve that attire for the office! It's a little too casual!" She smiles indignantly at him. "I just have to pick up Zach's car. I promise to change before I go meet the client we are not taking on!"

"Ok, let's go." She stopped as she went to open the door, and leant against the wall. "I don't know if I can do this again Will." He puts his hands on her shoulders turning her towards him. "I don't know if I can battle the press, and protect the kids. I'm tired of the stares everywhere I go, and answering, or not answering all the questions."

"Look at me." she looks up into his eyes. "You can, you're strong, and this time," placing his hand under her chin. "You won't be doing it alone." He leans in and places his lips to hers one last time before they leave.

The End

**A/N Thanks again to everyone for reading, and for all the feedback! To my faithful guest reader out there, there will likely be a sequel to this as well, so yes there will be more, but I really have to finish my other story first! **


End file.
